


Where I Want To Be

by Totakeke (MisoaSoup)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Just a drabble I wanted to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisoaSoup/pseuds/Totakeke
Summary: Dream takes Tommy to the beach for the first time
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Where I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend summer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+summer).



> This was made for a personal au that I might write more for, just wanted to so sumn sad for my friend :)

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go, Tommy?"  
"A beach, far from the cities, far from the noise."

The conversation hung over Dream's head as he placed the black duffel bag onto the neatly-made bed, Tommy's cries of astonishment flooded from the next room. 

"Dream! They have a jacuzzi tub!" He called from the hall bathroom, childishly playing with the bathroom lights.  
"I saw, but did you see the backyard?" The words caused the younger man to look up before running out of the bathroom, through the living room, and out the double glass doors.

He stopped dead in his tracks, the seaside breeze drifting past him and through the house.  
Tommy let out a laugh before breaking into hysterics as he ran out onto the loose, hot, sand. He did a quick spin, fascinated by the sand in his toes. 

Dream watched from the living room, walking over to the tv stand and fiddling with a small black case before heading out onto the beach.

Tommy stood facing the shoreline, the sun setting on the quiet house as he took heavy breathes of ocean air.

"Dream, this is- it's amazing." He turned to face the man. 

Tommy's head flew back in recoil as dream aimed the suppressed pistol at his head. The boys body hit the hot sand, staining the sand with a wet red, his face relaxing into a dazed state as his consciousness faded.

Dream took out his phone, dialing his top contact number.

"Techno, I need a clean up man."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed and want more, I have a lot of fic ideas.


End file.
